


Hand Of Doom

by oneblacksheep



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BUT SPOILERS OK, Manipulation, Season 2, Spoilers, just a lil drabble, on the preview for ep 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneblacksheep/pseuds/oneblacksheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers** just for a scene for the preview of ep. 4 just drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand Of Doom

Will Graham wasn't aware that Hannibal had kneeled in front of him. 

Will wasn't aware of the slight sting in the inner crease of his left elbow. 

The only thing Will Graham was aware of, was Hannibal Lecter's face, something like a smirk mixed with adoration crowned his features.

Still so lost.

Even as he watched his  _friend_ inject him with high amounts of Tramadol, which would cause Will to seize in a few moments. 

Will only saw his friend. 

He did not remember the arms that wrapped around him as he began to vehemently shake.

He did not remember the feather light kisses pressing to the side of his head.

He did not remember his face being pressed so gently, so lovingly to Hannibal's chest.

But he would.

Will Graham would remember. 

And when he did, he knew, he  _knew_ he would go right back to Hannibal.

Will Graham would come to seek out that Hand of Doom.


End file.
